The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for drawing a sample of water from a municipal water system, in order to permit the testing of the quality of the water.
There are various techniques disclosed in the prior art for permitting the introduction of a removable probe into a pressurized fluid system, in order to draw off a sample of the fluid for testing purposes. See, for example, the arrangements disclosed by Beveridge et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,754 and Gould in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,939.
The prior art also discloses a variety of constructions for quick connect-disconnect couplers and valves, and examples of such arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,221,235 to Maldavs; 4,485,845 to Brady; and 3,625,251 to Nelson.